


All I Want For Christmas

by narkeza



Series: A Second Chance [1]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narkeza/pseuds/narkeza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is missing those that left him that day on the beach as he gets ready for his first Christmas alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me.

All I want for Christmas… is _him_.

Ever since they left the mansion seemed so lonely and dull. It wasn’t, of course. Slowly thirty new students had joined Xavier’s School for the Gifted and with their gifts were a loud and destructive group. Yet it was still lonely for Charles.

This was the first Christmas Charles is without hersince they met, all those years ago. In hope that she will come back to him, a present sat under the sparsely decorated Christmas tree addressed to her. Earlier that year she had pointed excitedly at a stunning blue and red dress that she couldn’t afford yet, with that in mind Charles had got it for her. Always hoping she’ll come back.

Hidden by the larger present was a smaller gift. Wrapped plainly and the size of a match box with an ‘E’ written in Charles neat writing. That was for _him_ , the one that caused him so much pain and joy. Ever since the day on the beach he avoided everything to do with _him_ in the hopes to stop the painful memories and feelings returning…

 _Stop. Best not think of him now._

Charles drifted off to sleep, the last thing that he sees is the snow floating past the window and fading into the night.

 _There she was. Twirling, dancing wearing the dress he gave her. She was smiling and it lit up the room. He turned his head towards_ him _and received a sweet kiss as he was pulled against the warm, solid body…_

The sound of children yelling “Merry Christmas” woke Charles with a start. Rubbing his eyes to remove the images of his dream he turned towards the tree, gazing wistfully. What he saw shocked him. Under the Christmas tree the gifts he’d left had gone. In their place were different presents. As he rolled closer he saw his name written in her writing on the larger gift. His name, written hastily, was also on the other.

Unwrapping the first present he pulled out a blue-grey cardigan (the colour of _his_ eyes) as well as a note from her _‘Charles, Merry Christmas, love Raven xoxo’_. Charles could feel his eyes sting with tears as he moved to open the second gift.

On the bottom of the wrapping it said _‘to keep us close’._ Inside was an intricately weaved ring of a shining silver metal that appeared to be continually weaving a new pattern. Written on the inside of the ring is a short message _‘C with love E’._

Warmth flooded his body; tears glistened in his eyes as he slipped the ring on and went to the door. As he went he reached out with his mind to find them, those so very familiar minds.

Nothing. They were nowhere within the mansion.

Giving up Charles slumped in his chair. Directing the chair towards the elevator he looked ahead.

Standing half in the shadows was the silhouette of a tall, skinny man. Slowly the man took a helmet of his head.

 _“Erik.”_


End file.
